What if?
by Saeran Surana
Summary: If you're a "sheik is male" hater DON'T READ! Ok, we're basically going through the game if Sheik were his own identity. A few twists I put in are from my own creativity. WARNING! there IS an oc!
1. The Begining

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "the legend of Zelda" or any of the characters. Also, to avoid confusion, when Link "speaks" it is typed -_**like this- **_and when anyone (including Link) is just thinking to themselves then it is typed _like this_. So, Enjoy and please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes

Introduction

Hello, my name is Sheik. Most know me only as Zelda's alter ego, but in reality I am Zelda's twin brother. If you don't believe me, continue to read this story and find out for yourself.

I must warn you, this is no fairytale. If you like hero's that talk, hero's getting their lover in the end or if you are a homophobe, you won't like this story. There's good guys, there's bad guys, there's some guys that think I'm Zelda! This is: The Legend of Zelda: A New Story

Chapter one

The halls of Hyrule castle were decorated with fine accessories including the Triforce and the eye of the Sheikah side-by-side, symbolizing the king and queen of Hyrule. The queen of Hyrule was a Sheikah, wearing a form-fitting white dress that showed off her slender figure with the Triforce in the centre of the chest. Royalty from each race gathered, bearing gifts to celebrate the birth of Hyrule's new prince and princess. The Zora queen was first to approach the children in their mothers arms "they are as beautiful as their mother," she praised "what are their names?" The hylian queen smiled as she replied "my son's name is Mikau, and my daughter's name is Zelda" The hylian king,who wore a white suit with a gold trim, stood behind his wife and said "I hear you're expecting a child of your own. You must be happy" The Zora queen smiled as she placed her present on a nearby table and left.

As the party progressed, and all the guests left, the king and queen of Hyrule went to their chamber and placed their babies into their cribs. "They look so peaceful" the queen sighed as she climbed into their large bed "yes, and our boy will make a fine Sheikah" the king said as he joined his queen

"What!? Do you realize how dangerous it is to be a Sheikah!?"

"you doubt my predictions?"

"I don't understand"

"I said he will make a fine Sheikah, I saw nothing about him dieing. I actually saw him as an old man, and he was as healthy as a horse!"

"but--"

"enough worrying my love. let's sleep"

"alright, but I refuse to allow Mikau become a Sheikah" and with that, they fell asleep.

A few years past, Mikau and Zelda were now eight years old and training in grace, elegance, and etiquette. Zelda trained under Romani, and Mikau trained under Shiro. Romani was Zelda's former nanny and friend, but was rehired as Zelda's personal trainer. "Now Zelda, when entering a room you must hold your shoulders back and keep your back straight," Romani demonstrated what she had explained and then turned to her pupil who was wearing a plain white dress that flared at the hip and had her long blonde hair in a braid "now you try"

Zelda sighed and walked, showing off her natural beauty, elegance, and charm. Romani clapped as she said "excellent! Just try to look less nervous, and you'll do wonderfully at the next celebration!" Zelda smiled as she curtsied and started to practice again.

Mikau was not as naturally talented as his sister and was scolded a lot. "Not again... Mikau, you must find your balance or you'll disgrace the entire family!" Shiro stressed as he helped Mikau of the ground. Mikau groaned as he wiped dirt off his white suit and out of his ruffled blonde hair "I know. I know. But I don't want to be royalty, I want to be a Sheikah, like mom used to be" Shiro shook his head and replied "You know your mother won't allow it"

"Then train me in secret!"

"Zelda's new nanny, Impa, is the only one that could possibly train you"

"I refuse to train as royalty! I can't do it! I won't do it!" Feeling defeated, Mikau ran to his room and hid in his closet. The cool darkness soothed him as he struggled not to cry. Suddenly, the door opened letting harsh light in. Impa was standing in front of Mikau, she knelt down and asked "what are you doing prince? Zelda saw you running inside and sent me to check on you" Mikau looked away and sighed "I'm fine... I just got a headache, that's all" Impa looked thoughtfully at Mikau for a moment and smiled. She started to whistle a tune. Mikau looked at Impa and asked "what song was that?" Impa stopped and replied "that was the nocturne of shadow, only certain people know what power lies in these notes" Mikau became depressed and angry again as he hissed "the Sheikah and hero of time, right? I hate being royalty! I feel like a walking-talking doll whose only purpose is to look nice and obey orders... I know! Will you train me!? Please!? All you have to do is--" Impa laughed lightly, cutting him off "I have already acquired permission to train you. I got it just now," Mikau tilted his head in confusion "your father told me that the moment you told someone you did not want to be a prince, I would have permission to train you" Mikau seemed a bit happier as he asked

"a-and mom?"

"I'm afraid she is not pleased, but your father managed to persuade her to allow your training"

"Really!? No kidding!?"

"Really" Impa smiled as Mikau laughed and cried tears of joy. Impa chuckled "you'd best prepare for training tomorrow... Sheik" Mikau looked up at Impa and asked "Sheik? What's that?" Impa helped Mikau to his feet as she replied "that is your new name. Mikau is a prince, therefore he is well known. So, to part yourself from Mikau, you will need a new name. A name that makes you feel the farthest from Mikau" Mikau thought for a moment and then smiled, saying "Sheik... I like that name" from that moment on, Mikau was forgotten and Sheik was born.

Sheik's training was both long and painful, and usually ended with his face in the ground. Impa shook her head and said "Sheik, what was that? I thought I told you, your chain whip is of more use to you if you distance yourself from your enemy" Sheik got off the ground and picked up his chain whip saying "I tried to use the chain whip to get into the tree and avoid your attack. I guess I failed" Sheik was wearing the traditional training gear of the Sheikah, A black skin-tight jumpsuit with the eye of Sheikah on the chest. Sheik fell to his knees and yelled as he held his left eye in pain. Impa went over to him and asked "Sheik, what is wrong? What happened?" Sheik replied weakly "m-my... my eye... it hurts... I keep seeing... h-him" a worried look loomed over Impa's face as she asked "who is 'he'?" Sheik sighed and spoke weakly once again "I don't know... h-he's with the Kokiri, but he doesn't have a fairy. I-I think one of the Kokiri called him Link"

"You can... hear them?!"

"N-no, I was reading their lips"

"How clearly can you see them!?"

"Like they're... r-right in front of me"

"T-the boy you see, what does he look like?"

"He wears... Kokirish clothing, a-a green hat and green tunic, with brown travel boots. He has short blond hair and I-I think he has blue eyes"

"Alright. Sheik, your training is over for today. Go back to your room and try to rest. I have some business to attend to" Impa helped Sheik stand and left.

Zelda was in her room, rehearsing new greetings she had learned when Impa burst through the door, the way she carefully closed the door behind her worried Zelda. Zelda went to Impa and asked "Impa?! What's the matter?! Why are you all out of breath?!" Impa laughed wearily as she replied "I-I have come to inform you... Sheik had a vision. He saw a boy in green... just like... you! The only differences were that he did not have a fairy or sparkling jewel. But, from the description you gave me of the boy in your vision, he is the same boy" Zelda looked frightened as she whispered "does that mean... my vision may be true?!" Impa nodded her head and looked out the window saying "he is only ten years old... he is to young" They looked at each other and nodded. The time has come to keep tabs on the new advisor, Ganondorf.


	2. To prepare a hero

Chapter 2

Two years past, Ganondorf made no move to overthrow the king of Hyrule. But Zelda did not let her guard down, she was always watching Ganondorf. Sheik was now an honorary Sheikah and was being informed by Impa about his first mission. Impa placed a letter cannister around Sheiks neck as she said "Sheik, this message is of the utmost importance. Get this to the Great Deku Tree in Kokiri forest. Do not speak with anyone. Do not let anyone see you. Do not stop for any reason" Sheik nodded and said unemotionally "understood" and with that, he was off to Kokiri Forest. Kaepora Gaebora flew beside Sheik and asked "Sheik? What are you doing?" Sheik shook his head, saying "this is none of your concern. I cannot say anymore. Goodbye" Sheik sped up, leaving Kaepora Gaebora far behind him. When Sheik got to the forest and saw the Kokiri, he felt his heart drop.

The world may end... and they aren't even allowed to know anything... Kokiri seem so helpless and frail... but I must do my job. Sheik reached the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's meadow and found a Kokiri blocking the way. There was no way around the Kokiri so Sheik threw a Deku nut in front of the Kokiri to blind him and he slipped past him.

Sheik bowed politely as he said "Great Deku Tree, I have come to deliver an important message" The Great Deku Tree spoke weakly "Sheik... Thou hast a message to tell me?" Sheik opened the message and read aloud "Great Deku Tree, Hyrule can wait no longer... The time has come to awaken the Hero of Time! I entrust you with his training... Impa"

"I understand thine plea... but Ganondorf, Gerudo King of Thieves... has cursed me... I may not have enough time left"

"I... I'm sorry... I wish there was something that could be done for you"

"Thou need not worry... about me"

"So... you will train him?"

"Yes... I will think of something"

"Thank you... Great Deku Tree" Sheik left, it was easier to avoid the Kokiri this time. Impa was waiting for Sheik at the forest entrance, she asked "so... how was your first mission?" Sheik nodded sadly. The two Sheikah speedily headed to Hyrule castle, Sheik was crying lightly. Impa turned to Sheik and said "there was nothing that could be done... we must focus on our new mission..." Sheik just nodded, there was no time for tears. They had a mission, to prepare for the worst should the hero fail.

Link easily defeated the Parasitic Armored Arachnid, Queen Gohma, which seemed to be a manifestation of the Great Deku Tree's curse. The Great Deku Tree also told Link the legend of the Triforce. With the last of his power, the Great Deku Tree gave link the Kokiri's emerald and told Link "go... to Hyrule castle... and seek the princess of destiny... I beseech ye..." the Great Deku Tree's leafs fell gently as he died. Navi, Link's fairy partner, said sadly "let's go to Hyrule castle, Link!" and with that, they left. Mido, the unofficial leader of the Kokiri, was waiting for Link. Somehow he knew something was wrong and when he saw Link he yelled at him "what happened?! Did the Great Deku Tree... die? How could you do such a thing!" Mido ran away, leaving Link to stand all alone. Link cried softly as he watched his friends run inside when they saw him.

Sheik went to Hyrule castle and met Impa with a boy, clothed in black with shifty eyes, standing beside her. Impa smiled as she said "Sheik. Here is your new partner, Eric Dragmire" Eric Smiled childishly as he giggled "Hiya Sheik!" Sheik's eye twitched, he shook his head and said "a partner? Impa, he'll just get in the way" Impa sighed and put her hand on Eric's shoulder as she said "you must trust me. Eric will prove his worth" Sheik stood in front of Eric, he hissed "just stay out of my way" Sheik then walked off. Eric's demeanor changed as Sheik left and he whispered "he was sizing me up," he then turned to Impa "I _really_ have to protect _that_ guy?" Impa could not contain her laughter. She said "yes... for he is the incarnation of the Shadow god, Sheikeh-rah" Eric scratched the back of his head and muttered "well... better go catch up to our little 'god of shadows'" he then ran to catch up to Sheik.

For seven long years after Link pulled the master sword out of its pedestal, Hyrule went to hell.


	3. seven years later

Chapter 3

Sheik was leaning against a wall in the temple of time. He wore a blue, skin-tight suit that bore the eye of the Sheikah on the chest. He also wore a white head wrap that cover his mouth as well as his head. He looked up at the ceiling and said "Impa... why did you leave me here... The hero failed... he is not coming" just then, a blue, cylindrical light came from the ceiling and surrounded the Pedestal of Time. When the light dissipated, Link was standing at the pedestal. Sheik stepped into the light, Link sensed this and unsheathed the Master Sword as he turned around. Sheik spoke in a cold tone "I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time... When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest... One on a high mountain... One under a vast lake... One within the house of the dead... One inside a goddess of the sand... Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world... This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikah... As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time... If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages... One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know... Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm... Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple... But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village... Do you understand, Link?"

-_**He... h-he knows my name?!-**_

"I know much you would not expect to be known"

-_**Aaaaaaahh! He can read my mind?!-**_

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr! Just go to the Forest Temple!"

-_**Sheik?-**_

"What?!"

-_**W-when Rauru put my soul in the coma-like thingy, I kinda forgot where the forest is-**_

Sheik grabbed Link's shoulders as he asked "you were put in a coma?!" he nodded sheepishly. Sheik sighed, took Link's hand and the headed for the exit. Link asked -_**are you going to lead me?-**_ Sheik nodded and said "anything you see out there, anything at all, just know that it's not your fault, alright?" he nodded and they continued.

When the two of them got outside Sheik suddenly stopped and turned to Link saying "you won't want to see this..." Link took a step back and asked -_**w-what? If you're talking about how dark it is out here, isn't it too late to worry? I'm already outside- **_Sheik sighed and took Link's hat, tied it around Link's eyes and said "not the darkness... you are... too sensitive and will not understand" as they walked Link smelled something sickening, like rotting corpses. Sheik felt Link's grip get tighter and when he turned around he saw that Link's hat had fallen off.

Link was frozen. He blacked out as his mind was racing: _oh gods! T-the buildings are all in ruins! And the people! T-they... they're all... dead! Mamamu Yan... a-and her little puppy, Richard... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!_

Link felt warmth wrap around him. He woke up and saw Sheik hugging him. He asked -_**why are you hugging me?-**_ Sheik sighed "I'm not... you ran away and were bitten... I'm tying the bandage" Link replied -_**Oh... Sheik?- **_Sheik finished with Link's bandages and said "Yes?" Link bit his bottom lip as he asked -_**Did... how.... what happened?- **_Sheik sighed and said "Ganondorf's magic created those creatures... they are just magic, so calm down... you haven't failed yet"

-_**But... I can't forget their faces...- **_Link stared at the sky with a terrified look in his eyes. Sheik sighed and said "we have to go... come on" Link looked at Sheik, his eyes still filled with tears, and said -_**right...- **_Sheik put Link's hat back on his head and took his hand. Sheik was surprised to find himself noticing small things about Link :_ I never noticed Link had silver flecks in his eyes... _Why _on_ earth _am I thinking about that?!_

Link stopped and held Sheik back. Sheik turned around in surprise and asked "Link? What's wrong?" Link looked up at Sheik, he asked -_**Sheik, how come you're the only one who can hear me?- **_Sheik smiled as he continued to walk and replied "the mind is a very powerful thing..."

-_**Umm... does that mean you use telepathy?-**_

"Heh heh heh..."

-_**that was a creepy laugh... so will you tell me how you hear me?-**_

Sheik stopped at the entrance of Kokiri forest "time will reveal its secrets... here. while you were unconsious I got the Hookshot for you..."

-_**Thank y-- wait a second! when you said 'time will reveal its secrets', does that mean I gotta wait?-**_

"Link, I'll see you again"

-_**Wait!- **_Sheik threw a Deku Nut to blind Link and disappeared -_**why are you helping me? Hmph, you're worse than the Cheshire cat!- **_Sheik was sitting in a nearby tree, he smiled an almost wicked smile as he whispered "I know... I get that alot..." Eric appeared beside Sheik and said "we gotta go if we wanna get there before the hero does..." Sheik nodded and they left for the Forest Temple.

Link had a few problems sneaking pass the moblin gaurds that were now walking the maze that lead to the Forest Temple, but he got through the mase ok. Up a small staircase Link found himself in a long, narrow pathway face to face with a giant moblin carrying a large club. Link smiled to himself as he prepared to dash passed. As he started to run the moblin pounded the ground with his club causing shock waves that sent Link flying backward. -_**Okay... Problem- **_Link blew his bangs out of his face with an exasperated glance at the moblin gaurd, now on his back laughing.

The gaurd suddenly stopped laughing. He felt something crawling on him and when he opened his eyes he was an inch away from a deadly aimed Master Sword. After wipping the gaurd's blood off of the Master sword and onto the grass, Link walked calmly onward toward the last set of stairs which lead to the Forest Temple.

Link's heart sank when he saw the empty meadow before him. All was the same as when he was young: the rotted steps, the myserious stone platform and the stump where Saria would sit, but Saria was gone. Link sensed Sheik behind him and turned to face him. Skeik walked over to where the rotted steps had crumbled and said "The flow of time is always cruel... Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it... A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days... In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." Link took out his ocarina and Sheik took out his small harp. After teaching Link the song, Sheik again spoke in a monotone voice "Link... I'll see you again..." and with that, he threw a deku nut and disappeared. Link looked up toward the entrance of the temple and whispered -_**I hope I can do this-**_. As link aimed the hookshot for a branch of a nearby tree that hung over the top of the steps, he prayed -_**Dear godesses... don't let me fail!-**_


	4. The temple and the curse

Chapter 4

Link entered the Temple slowly, watching intently for any hint of an ambush or trap. -_**A tree at the west and east of the room... and a door to the north...chains on the door, but no guard? **__**Too**__** easy-**_ Link stood at the center of the room with his hand ready to grab the Master Sword as he repeated -_**Too easy-**__**.**_ Suddenly two wolfos rose from the ground and pounced at him from infront and behind him. Link froze, waiting for the perfect moment to dodge. Finnaly, Link side-rolled out of the way, but his cheek was cut on one of the wolfos' claws.

-_**Great**__**... this is the **__**last**__** thing I need... wolfos' excited by the hunt **__**and**__** blood!-**_ Link quickly drew his sword and shield as the wolfos took on a more savage presence.

Link spotted some vines beside the eastern tree and ran for them, dodging claws and teeth. Link climbed the vines and climbed to the tree top, which was cut to make a semi-flat platform. Link reached down his shirt, into his pocket of ifinity, and pulled out the hookshot. As Link took aim at a wolfos' head he realised -_**wait a second! That wasn't there before... Sheik, you **__**didn't**__**!- **_Link's jaw dropped -_**I feel violated...- **_regaining his composer, Link took aim once more. Link shot the hookshot into one of the wolfos' head and swung it against the other, crushing both of them.

After retracting the hookshot, Link cleaned the blood off of it and took a long look around for a chest or other container that could possibly have a key. He spotted a small chest on the tree top opposite of him. -_**Great... ok, one single branch from each tree... small area where they cross paths... probably gonna fall... oh well!- **_Link carefully walked out onto the branch, his arms out to each side for balance. Link was fine until he had to transfer from one branch to the other, in which case he fell. Hanging on by one hand, Link reached for the hookshot and aimed for the tree with the chest while he said -_**I knew it...-**_.

Link made it to the tree(barely) and opened the chest. -_**Yay, a small key...- **_Link mused sarcastically. He climbed down and continued through the temple.

Link made it to the main hall of the temple and was surprised as four poes of different colors stole four different colored flamed from torches that unlocked the elevator to the temple gaurdian. Navi piped up "oh no! Now we'll have to go through the_ whole _temple to find _all_ the poes and restore the flames!" Link glared at Navi and said

-_**And by **__**we**__** you mean **__**me**__**?- **_Navi laughed as Link continued through the temple. But something was terrible wrong.

Link hade no trouble getting through the temple but every-so-often, even in dead silence, Link would ask -_**did you say something Navi?-**_ Navi was getting worried, Link seemed to get paler every time she looked at him.

Link entered a circular room with a large hole in the center. Link battled a stallfos with much difficulty but won. Navi noticed he was out of breath faster than usual _those deep cuts on his arms and hips aren't helping_ she thought as a platform, fitting the hole in the floor, slowly fell into place. Link growled as two more stalfos appeared. The battle only took a few minutes but felt like hours to Link, now a tired bloody mess.

A large chest appeared in the center of the room. Navi flew over to the chest and said "you did it Link! I can sense a powerful weapon in here!" Link limped over to the chest and opened it but fell to his knees before he could grab the treasure. -_**Navi? s-somethings... wrong-**_ Link moaned as he crossed his arms over his stomache and held his bloody sides -_**I don't... f-feel so g-good-**_ before Navi could respond Link upchucked right into the chest. Navi yelled in a paniced tone "Link! Link! say something!" Link chuckled weakly, grabbed the fairy bow from the chest with a shakeing hand and said -_**m-missed the bow... at least-**_ Link got on his feet, still awfully wobbly, and said -_**I c-can go on-**_ He smiled weakly for his friend but Navi protested "no! at least wait for me to find one of my friends! He can heal your injuries!" Link sighed and went to walk but his knees buckled. Navi squealled "SEE! Listen: stay right there, take a nap or something, and let me find my friend!" Navi flew off in search of her friend, while Link curled into a tight ball as he whimpered quietly to himself -_**Navi, please... s-save me!-**_

Link had fallen asleep and was dreaming something quite cruel. Link was all alone in white space, no defined walls or floor(though Link seemed to be standing on a floor) when suddenly he saw a beautiful woman, his mother.

-_**M-... mom?-**_ Link felt his heart drop. The woman spoke in a soft voice "Mom? Oh yes, that's right your that _kid _that sealed my fate" Link gasped

-_**s-sealed your...?-**_

"Yes! If it weren't for you I would never have needed to go to Kokiri forest!"

-_**B-but I...-**_ Link's voice caught in his throat

"I curse you, devil child!"

Link couldn't move or speak he was helpless as he choked on what he guessed was his mothers curse. He watched as everyone he knew walked toward him and right past him. The white space quickly darkened to black and as the darkness was closing in on him he screamed -_**s-somebody... SOMEBODY SAVE ME!-**_

When Link woke up he saw Navi and a pink fairy flying in his face. Link could barely make out Navi's small body through the light but once he did he smiled and whispered -_**Navi? Your sexxy... your really sexxy but really bright and burning my eyes...-**_ Navi squealled with joy and pulled the pink fairy away as Link sat up with a groan. The pink fairy spoke in a deep voice(for a fairy) "whoa, easy there stud! If you're as sick as sweetcheeks over there says you are, then getting up fast will definitly end with me and her taking a barf bath!" Link sighed -_**I'd never hit Navi, but **__**you**__**? The thought is tempting-**_ Link stood up and motioned toward the door, a silent indication that he was leaving. Navi sighed and followed as Link continued through the temple.

Link succeeded in regaining the flames and just defeated Meg, the final poe sister, in the main hall. Link was in wose shape than ever; though he wasn't physically hurt, he was sickly and had to use a deku stick as a walking stick but even then he couldn't stand straight. Meg disappeared but her voice rang in Link's and Navi's ears "ha ha ha! You beat me, but you'll never beat the curse! You won't make it for much longer. Even now, your strength is leaving. You won't even last long enough to meet our master!"

Navi laughed and yelled "shows what _you_ know! We'll show her, right Link? Link?" Navi turned and saw Link on his knees, slowly falling on his side. Navi was screaming Link's name over and over, but he didn't respond. Suddenly, Sheik fell from a chandelier and landed close to the curled body of Link. As Sheik turned he began taking of his wrappings. Navi gasped "Z-... Zelda?" Sheik punched Navi and yelled as he wrapped his wrap around Link's face, not covering his eyes "DO - I - LOOK - LIKE - ZELDA?!" Navi fluttered up and down to signify she nodded. Sheik pulled his collar down and pulled Navi close, screaming "Look! No boobs! I'm a GUY!"

Link moaned and when he got up, Sheik was gone. Navi told Link that Sheik was the one that saved him and that the temple's curse was what made him sick. The temple's gaurdian seemed to be the source of the curse.

Link stood, still slightly wobbly, and continued to the elevator. Link solved the puzzle that blocked the door to the gaurdians room, unlocked it with the big key he found but hesitated. Navi looked at Link with worry as he trembled before the door. Navi spoke in asoft voice "Link... if you're not ready--" Link cut her off -_**I'm ok... if a fail now, without even trying... how can I face Sheik or Zelda... heh knowing Zelda, she'll laugh in my face-**_ Link smiled sadly as he held the wrap Sheik placed on him and opened the door.

Sheik was outside the temple with Eric, who was patting Sheiks back as he coughed from the temples curse. "You really gonna trust that guy? if he fails the curse will stick with ya 'til it kills ya" Sheik sighed and grumbled "I trust _him_ more than_ you._" Hours passed and Sheik suddenly smiled, sitting up from his akward sleeping position in a nearby tree. Link soon walked out of the temple looking better than ever. He removed Sheik's wrap and placed it on Saria's stump with a rock on it so it wouldn't blow away.

Sheik watched with interest as he saw Link smile and say -_**Hey Sheik... you knew Saria was a Sage, didn't you. That's what you tried to tell me at the Temple of Time-**_ Link chuckled and continued -_**Thank you... well, I better find the next temple-**_ and with that he left, with renewed confidence.


	5. Into the flames

Link, following Navi's words, was now heading for the goron city on Death Mountain. When he got there, he found it empty. Save for one small goron rolling around on the second floor. Link went to the second floor and waited in the stairway for the goron to roll by, hoping it would stop and tell him what happened to the others.

Link saw the goron and noticed that once it passed the corner and spotted him it sped up and aimed at him. He dodged, but his ankle was hit on the goron's hard back. Link winced as he fell to one knee and braced himself for another hit. But luckily Navi piped up "WAIT! We're not here to hurt you! Please!" the goron stopped but stayed in a tight, tense ball and replied "who are you? You're one of Gannon's servants aren't you!" Link sighed and asked Navi to tell the goron what he wanted to tell him:

(Ok, humour time, what Link says and what Navi tells the goron are just gonna be one on top of the other)

_**-I'm Link- **_

"This is Link"

_**- I've been cursed, beaten, electrocuted and now YOU tried to kill me first and ask questions later and I really don't wanna deal with brats like you. So tell me what happened here so I can fix it and leave-**_

"Link is really worried about the missing gorons and would like to help"

_**-And kid... I **__**REALLY**__** need to get going so keep the long winded stories to a minimum-**_

"Uuuuuuuhhh... could you tell us what happened?"

After the goron told his name (which was ironically Link) and the story of Volvagia (whom Ganondorf resurrected and has planned to eat all the gorons as warning to all other races). Link sighed and tried to smile for the kid, but found it harder than when he forced a smile for Navi's sake in the Forest Temple. Link-g held out a red tunic for Link and said "here. This'll keep you from burning up in the Temple

When Link found the entrance to the Death Mountain crater from Darmani's room he surveyed the area, murmuring to himself much like he did in the forest temple _**-two rickety bridges over lava... one will lead to the temple, but a portion of the bridge has collapsed at the front, I can see that from here... the other leads to unexplored territory... I best explore there first and see if I can find anything of use-**_ After exploring, Link found some supplies and headed to the broken bridge.

Link used the hookshot against a wood plank hanging over the bridge where it had collapsed and pulled himself over. He landed safely, but sensed another presence nearby. Link continued across the bridge cautiously, but stopped as he watched Sheik fall from what seemed to be the sky _**-Sheik... look I don't have time for one of your speeches about memories of what else you may have, so can we skip that and just teach me the song?-**_ Sheik was shocked at the hostility in Link's voice, but he did as was requested and just taught Link the Bolero of Fire and said "Link... I'll see you again..." suddenly, fire bursted in between Link and Sheik. When the fire died Link saw that Sheik had disappeared.

Navi flew over to a cave entrance and yelled over for Link to follow. Link entered the shallow cave and found a square well in the floor with a ladder against one side. The 'well', of course, didn't have any water in it but instead lead to the Fire Temple. Link started down the ladder but suddenly lost his footing and started to fall. He tried to grab the ladder again but only succeeded in pounding his arm against the wall. Link landed on his already injured arm and cried out in pain. Navi went to speak but Link interrupted _**-I'm fine Navi... I want you to hide in my hat since you don't have any protection from the heat-**_ Navi tried to protest but Link wouldn't let her, so she reluctantly hid in his hat.

Link was forced to fight with his right arm since he broke his left arm after his fall. The fire Keese gave him a little trouble, but he defeated them and continued through the temple. Link had found Darmani, but Darmani wouldn't wait for Link to get a better weapon and went to fight the temple's guardian on his own.

Link rushed through the temple, not caring about monsters chasing him through each room _Darmani's in trouble! I don't have time to waste with them!_ Was all that went through Link's mind as he dodged flames, fangs and claws.

Link entered a small, circular room with a chest atop a pedestal in the center. He carefully stepped forward as flames engulfed the pedestal and a Flame Dancer appeared from the flames. Link tried to fight but to no avail. The Flame Dancer was too fast and his dominant arm was broken. Link fell to his knees. He lost. His body was worn and over-heated. He could fight no longer.

When all hope seemed lost and the Flame Dancer was about to strike, Sheik appeared. He protected Link and defeated the Flame Dancer. Sheik went to Link's side and helped him to his feet. Sheik shook his head at Link and said "Link... why did you try to fight when your dominant arm is broken?" Link just looked away and replied _**-Darmani went after Volvagia without me. I had to find the legendary hammer and help him fast-**_ Sheik studied Link's face and saw that something was bothering him other than the heat.

With the Megaton hammer in hand, Link entered the guardian's room with Sheik by his side. There was no sign of Darmani anywhere and Sheik's silence only confirmed Link's fear. Darmani wasn't there and could very possibly be dead.

Sheik grabbed Link's shoulder and nodded towards the large cylindrical arena before them. Link followed Sheik and found that Volvagia was waiting for them. Link studied the arena carefully _**-Ok... the arena is circular with large holes through it that are filled with lava. Likely a system of tunnels for Volvagia-**_ Sheik nodded but held Link back when he tried to leave. Link turned to Sheik in shock, Sheik had a worried look in his eye as he said "Link, I want you to sit this one out"

_**-W-what? Why?-**_

"You had trouble with the Flame Dancer. Are you really capable of fighting Volvagia?"

_**-But what about you? You don't fight with weapons like long swords or hammers!-**_

"I am capable of using my dominant hand and I am fast. I'll tie you to the ground if I must"

Link growled as he looked at the make-shift sling Sheik made for his arm before handing Sheik the hammer. Sheik jumped onto the arena as he readied the Megaton hammer for battle.

Volvagia emerged from one of the holes and let out an enraged roar in Sheik's face before diving into another hole. Sheik waited for Volvagia to emerge again before taking action. It didn't take long; Volvagia's force through the lava would make which ever hole he was going to emerge from overflow. He waited close to the overflowing hole and as Volvagia's head emerged, Sheik used all his strength to strike his head. The strike was enough to send Volvagia back into his hole, but soon after Volvagia emerged again and wrapped his serpent-like body around Sheik with great speed. Volvagia began to squeeze the life out of Sheik, and Sheik was helpless to defend himself. Link desperately wanted to help, but he wouldn't be able to jump far enough to land on the arena.

Finally, Sheik took his last breath. It was over. Volvagia seemed to cackle with glee as Sheik's limp body fell to the ground. Link fell to his knees. Sheik was gone. He couldn't hold back his tears. But when he looked to the ground beneath him he watched with curiosity. His tears fell and left black marks on the ground. Suddenly, a deep voice resembling Sheik's voice rang through the air "_AS THE TEARS OF THE HERO FALL, I SHALL ARISE!_" Then shadows erupted from Sheik's body and began to form a shadow giant. The giant let out a loud, deep bellow before swallowing the dragon whole.

Link was frozen. He was terrified by this new creature that so easily defeated Volvagia, but he soon realized the creature was a friend when it lifted him and placed him beside Sheik before disappearing. Link lifted Sheik's head and laid him on his shoulder. He got a canteen of water out of his pocket and gave Sheik a drink. Sheik coughed some of the water up, but he was awake. He was alive. Sheik shifted so he could face Link comfortably and asked in a weak voice "Thank you. But I'm fine now" Link tightly closed his eyes, trying to hold back tears, as he said _**-Why? Why would you fight a battle alone like that? You could've… You could've…-**_ Sheik sighed. He placed a hand on Link's cheek before saying "Hero… how have you survived this darkness?" Link couldn't hold back the tears. He started to explain -_**In the forest… The Great Deku Tree was the only one in the forest… no, in the world, who treated me like family. Even Saria. She only thought of me as a friend… Outside the forest I was either a nobody or a hero…- **_Sheik looked at Link in__shock___All this time… and his only connection to a family died before him_ Link didn't seem to notice Sheik's look, he continued _**–But you actually help me… while everyone else pushes me to be a hero I'm not… I'm just not…-**_ Sheik got up, still a bit wobbly, and said "go meet the sage… I'll be right outside waiting for you". Link got up and nodded before leaving to meet the Sage of Fire. Darmani.


	6. A Lon Lon Time Ago

**Sorry for the short chapter ^^' I promise to make up for it in the next one. Until then enjoy poor Link's misfortune!**

Link groaned as he took off his boots and rubbed at his aching feet. Before parting ways Sheik had helped him gather some red herbs for his arm which healed it nicely, but no herb cured sore feet. Link sighed _**-I wish I had a horse... I could get around much faster...-**_ Navi piped up "What about Epona? She should be old enough now!" Link got his boots on and replied _**-That's right! And we aren't far, so let's go!-**_ Link ran to Lon Lon Ranch, but he didn't hear the familiar song Malon always sang. He walked towards the horses run area and found Ingo. _**-Navi, why is mister Ingo dressed like that?-**_ Navi hid in Link's hat and said "I have a bad feeling"

Link went up to Ingo and said _**-Hi mister Ingo. Where's mister Talon?-**_ Ingo scoffed and replied "I own this ranch now, so I fired that lazy _Talon_" Link fought to hide his confusion and anger. Ingo laughed and said "aww did I upset you? HAHAHAHA!" Ingo jumped on a horse, took out a bow he had on his back, and yelled "I think your time is up _Hero of Time!_" He charged at Link and circled around him, shooting arrows at Link.

Link took out his ocarina and played the melody Malon taught him long ago. Ingo looked confused and said "What are you planning to do with a _flute_" As Epona galloped by Link jumped on, turned Epona around, and replied _**-This is no **__**flute**__**-**_ He drew his sword and as he passed Ingo he knocked him off his horse with the hilt of the Master Sword _**-this is an **__**ocarina**__**-**_

Ingo fell flat on his back and was knocked out cold. Link sighed and said rather sadly _**-Why would Ingo attack me? Sure he was a cranky man, but he would **__**never**__** attack someone for no...-**_ Link hung his head _**-oh... that's right... he called me 'Hero of Time'...-**_ Navi landed on Link's shoulder and said "it's ok Link. That wasn't Ingo, it was a dark spell that made him attack you"

Malon ran out of the barn after hearing the commotion. She ran to Ingo and cried "Mister Ingo!" She looked up at Link and yelled at the confused hero "how _could_ you! He wasn't himself!" Navi defended Link "He attacked Link first!" Malon retorted "_you broke his ribs!_" She put Ingo's arm around her shoulder and yelled over her shoulder as she helped him inside "I don't know who you are, but get outta my ranch!"

Link got off Epona and watched Malon walk away. He lead Epona in front of Malon's house, wrote a quick note, and placed it under the door.

_I'm borrowing Epona for awhile. I promise to care for her._

_I'm sorry I hurt Ingo, I only meant to knock him off his horse so he would stop attacking me. I know I can't undo what happened. All I can do is apologize_

_Sincerely, Link_

As Link left the ranch he couldn't help but think about how angry Malon was. The shear amount of hatred in her eyes when she looked at him. _**-She doesn't... remember me...-**_ he whispered dejectedly.


End file.
